


this was all I wanted, all I want.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor's dating and maybe he should stop running away and admit Harry may be a lot more than just "fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	this was all I wanted, all I want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! The title is from Snow Patrol - Just say yes :) enjoy!

Harry's tucked in Louis' arms on the big couch in Harry's apartment. The 19 year old kisses Louis' jaw and travels kisses down his neck. "I like you, a lot." He mumbles against Louis' skin. The skin that he knows so well, yet it's not even his. Louis doesn't acknowledge Harry's words and just pushes him down on the couch. He straddles Harry's hips and smirks down at him kissing him hard on the lips he's gotten so used to in the last 4 months. For a 20 year old he's quite stupid. Since the day that he met Harry in the little café on campus he's been stupid. Stupid for green eyes and dimpled smiles. Stupid for clumsy legs and dorky laughs. Stupid for breakfast in the mornings and amazing sex. Guess he's just been stupid for Harry. Harry smiles back up at him and just as Louis goes for Harry's neck his phone starts ringing. An all to familiar ringtone. Harry sighs and rests his head on the arm of the couch. Louis looks down to see green but Harry's eyes are closed. "Please Louis." Is all he says and what is Louis supposed to do? Eleanor is his girlfriend. Harry's just fun. Nothing more. That's what he's been for 4 months. Eleanor's been around for a year. So Louis grabs his phone from the small table, still straddling Harry's hips and picks up. "Hi babe." Louis says into the phone and he can feel Harry tense under him. "Nothing really, I'm at Harry's apartment." Of course. Because they're friends. That's all. Everyone's still surprised at how quickly Harry and Louis became best friends in 7 months. But they have no idea. No idea at all. Zayn, their other college friend does. That's all. He knows everything since he walked in on them. The only words he said was: "I knew it! I knew it! Never really liked Eleanor all that much." But when Harry sat crying to Zayn about how all this was to Louis was some casual fun, Zayn only whispered how messed up this is. Over and over. Almost as messed up as Louis still speaking to his girlfriend right now while Harry's trying to get Louis off him. Because it hurts, and he needs tea. "Yeah I know, El. Yeah I'm sorry." Louis sighs and pushes Harry back against the couch. Harry stays still until Louis says his last words. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Another sigh. "I love you too, El." And that's it for Harry, because this isn't fair to him. He pushes Louis off and walks to the kitchen running a hand through his curls. "I have to go, Haz."  
"Of course you do." Harry puts the kettle on and Louis stands against the door frame of the kitchen.  
"You're coming tonight. Right?" Louis asks hesitantly.  
"It's dinner with our mates. Of course I'm going." Louis nods and then gets his Converse and coat at the door.  
"Bye Haz." He says from the living room but Harry doesn't answer.

Harry's black trench coat is wrapped around him with his tight black skinny jeans and worn out boots as he walks down the cold streets of the University of London. His dark curls are pulled back with a navy blue head scarf. It's dark outside and the moon is on full view. It's quiet, since it's a Thursday night on campus. All the students in their dorms. Of course Harry's friends like to have "dinner night" every month. On a thursday of course. And of course it was Louis' idea, which makes him want to turn back around even more, back to his small apartment on the outside of campus. Crawl back into his shitty bed and feel as empty as the space beside him. As always. He sees Playhouse, the little cheap restaurant on campus that Niall chose when he, Harry and Liam started uni and then when they met the Second Years, Zayn and Louis, it became a usual thing. The five of them, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam and Harry became inseparable. Harry and Louis became best friends in 7 months, or as Louis always says, The dream team. Partners in crime. Harry smiles as he thinks about this family he's created for himself. This home. It's the second time that Perrie and Eleanor come with, since Eleanor fought with Louis and told him he's spending too much time with his friends, and not with her. Niall is the first to run up to him and embrace Harry. "Finally! Can we please get food now?" His thick Irish accent echoes through the streets. "Hey Niall. Sorry, I fell asleep. I was completely knackered." Harry answers as he steps up to Liam and gives him a hug as well. Zayn drops his arm around Perrie's waist and gives Harry a tight hug. He smells like Marlboro cigarettes, leather and Old Spice. His perfect black quiff and biker boots so familiar. "Mate, you okay with this? You can say you're not feeling good?" The Bradford boy whispers in Harry's ear. "No, I'm fine. I don't care." Harry says and pulls away from the embrace. He can feel Louis' eyes on them and he turns around to see Louis, beautiful Louis. In his tight navy skinny jeans and red t-shirt. Harry smiles. Maybe a bit too brightly. But he also sees Eleanor. With her tight black dress and brown wavy hair falling over her shoulders. And he also sees their hands. Interlocked. "Hey mate, took you long enough." Louis says in that all too familiar voice. he sounds happy, but his blue eyes are dull. Almost tired. "Yeah, m'sorry. Like I said. I fell asleep, Louis." Harry says and smiles sweetly at him and Eleanor as he turns around and walks into the diner. To the booth in the corner where they always sit. There's only 2 other people in Playhouse and Niall catches up with Harry. "You alright mate?" The irish boy asks and Harry looks into his blue eyes. His blonde hair is standing in a quiff and he looks really worried.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asks.  
"I mean, Styles. Did you and Tommo have a fight?"  
"Why would you think that?" Just a Niall's about to answer Harry turns around to see Liam's brown, puppy eyes staring at him too.  
"Did you and Louis have a fight or something?" Harry sits down and doesn't answer as the rest of the gang comes to sit down as well. Louis studies him carefully. His blue eyes piercing into the side of Harry's face as Harry sits between Niall and Liam. Louis runs a hand through his feathery light brown hair that Harry loves so much and then he's turning his attention back to Eleanor. Laughing at something that she says. But his eyes aren't crinkled at the edges like they always are.  
"I want food, now." Says Niall and as if just on time the waiter is walking towards them.  
"Hey guys! Just they usual? Niall and Zayn a beer, Liam a coke, and Louis and Harry each a Chocolate, Bar One shake?" Harry doesn't hear what Perrie and Eleanor orders, but just as Ben walks away Harry calls him back. Everyone's attention turns to Harry. "Excuse me?" Says Ben and Harry clears his throat.  
"I said, I don't feel like a milkshake tonight. I would just like a cuppa. Two sugars and milk."  
Niall coughs awkwardly.  
"You and Lou have been ordering the same thing for 7 months?" Niall says sheepishly and Harry catches Louis' eyes. Hurt flashes through the deep oceans of blue and Harry sighs.  
"it's just a milkshake what's the big deal?" And the thing is, it actually is a pretty big deal. They said they'd always order the same thing on Dinner Night, till they stop being friends. "Since we're a team, it only makes sense." Louis had said when Harry asked why it's so important. They sit there in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds and then Ben clears his throat as well. 

"Coming right up, Haz." 

After the drinks have come they make small talk about everything. Niall making stupid jokes and laughing loud, out of his stomach. Liam telling Niall after 4 beers that that's enough now. Everyone laughing at Louis' witty jokes and sarcasm. Eleanor has hearts in her eyes and Harry would usually laugh with the group but he isn't listening to a word they're saying as he stares at Louis' body pressed against Eleanor's. The body that he's spent hours admiring. Kissing down Louis' chest, kissing his lips, his neck. As Louis whispers promises into his skin. And suddenly Harry's throat is closing ans he's standing up.  
"I need some air." Is all he says and then he's out the door and his head is resting against the wall behind him. He hears the door of the diner open and close and he closes his eyes as he slides down the wall. He feels a familiar body sitting down next to him and he turns his head to see Zayn pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a deep breath and blowing the smoke out. It's mesmerising and as Harry looks at it, he feels that maybe he should give over to smoking.  
"Niall suggested we all go to your apartment after dinner. Perrie and Eleanor isn't going so it's just gonna be the lads." Zayn says and Harry sighs. He's not going to mess up everyone's night, so he nods slowly and holds his hand out to Zayn and he hands him the cigarette. Harry takes a deep breath and breathes out feeling the burn go through his body through his lungs. He goes to take another breath but Zayn grabs it back.  
"No, Harry, just a one time thing." 

The night they're all crowded in the living room (one couch and a shitty tv) of Harry's apartment. Niall and Liam in an intense game of FIFA as Louis stands up from the ground and goes to sit next to Harry. Harry looks over to him and Louis gives a little shrug, snuggling into Harry's side and resting his head against Harry's chest.  
"I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt." Louis sings softly and Harry looks down at him.  
"This was all I wanted, all I want." Harry sings back. Louis smiles and nods but his smile falters and he stares Harry in the eyes.  
"Why didn't you order a milkshake?" He asks. And for something as stupid as a milkshake he sounds small, vulnerable. Like a five year old that's lost his puppy. Harry shrugs and looks at the tv.  
"Just didn't feel right."  
"Harry..." Louis begins, but Harry doesn't want this conversation again. It always ends the same. "You're really fun Harry, and my best mate. But Eleanor's my girlfriend. That's it." And he doesn't want this right now so he just shakes his head and smiles at Louis.  
"No, it's fine."  
It's not fine.

Once everyone went home except for Louis, Louis makes them both tea. Harry's sitting on the counter swinging his legs and hitting the counter with his feet. The kettle's boiling and Louis goes to stand between Harry's legs wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hi." He says and Harry smiles, putting his dimples on display.  
"Hi yourself." Harry answers and leans down touching his mouth to Louis'. "Kiss me, you idiot." Louis smirks.  
And before Harry kisses he mumbles "With pleasure." Against Louis' mouth.  
Louis clutches onto Harry's shirt as he kisses him deeply and swipes his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry gives in easily as he opens his mouth a bit more as Louis explores his mouth with his tongue. They pull back at the same time for the need of air. Louis puts his head in Harry's neck as he breathes heavily.  
"Bedroom, now." he says and Harry gets down from the counter and smirks cheekily at Louis.  
"So, no tea then?" Louis laughs sarcastically and drags Harry into the room.  
When they get inside Harry pushes Louis against the wall and kicks the door close with his foot. He kisses Louis on the mouth again and then goes for his neck. He licks up to his ear and starts to suck a mark just under his jaw. Louis shudders and Harry soothes the spot with his tongue after he's left a mark. He pushes Louis until he falls to the bed and gets on top of him kissing him hungrily.  
"Need you." Louis breathes.  
"Gladly." Harry says as he pulls Louis' t-shirt over his head while Louis struggles with the button of Harry's skinny jeans.  
"Why do you have to where such tight jeans, haz?"  
"You don't like it then?"  
Louis snorts. "Why do you think we're in this position right now?"  
When all their clothes are thrown all around the room Harry places kisses down Louis body. From his neck, to his tan chest. Louis withers beneath him and let's out small little moans that Harry soaks up as he explores Louis' body.  
"Please Haz."  
"What do you want Lou?" He says into Louis' little tummy and Louis tangles his small hands in Harry's curls.  
"Want you." He breathes. "Want you inside me."  
Harry groans and comes up to kiss Louis again while he gets the little bottle lube out of his drawer. He kisses Louis while he covers three of his fingers in lube. He puts his first finger between Louis's legs and pushes it into Louis. Louis whimpers and brings his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pumps his finger in and out until he feels Louis relax and then he puts the second finger in. Louis takes another deep breath. Harry crooks the two fingers once they're inside up to the knuckles. His fingers crook against Louis prostate and Louis arches his back.  
"Harry. Right there." Louis moans and Harry pumps his two fingers in and out, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again.  
"I'm ready, love, please." Louis whimpers and Harry pulls his fingers out.  
"Open you legs more, Lou." Louis opens his legs and Harry put's Louis' legs over his shoulders as he lines up and starts pushing inside. Louis lets out a shaky breath. "Always feels so good Haz."  
Harry just groans and pushes in until he's fully in Louis. He gives Louis time to adjust but Louis arches his back.  
"Move idiot."  
"So charming." Harry says as he pulls out almost fully and snaps his hips forward as Louis cries out.  
"Right there."  
Harry snaps his hips forward hitting just right every time as Louis let's out low moans and groans of Harry's name. He reaches between Louis legs and curls his hand around Louis' length, pumping fast in rhythm with his thrust. "I like you too Haz, so much."  
Louis says and that's all it takes for Harry to shudder and come with a sigh of Louis' name.  
It's not long after that Louis cries out Harry's name and comes on both of their stomachs. 

When they've come down from their highs Harry goes to the little bathroom and gets a warm cloth. He wipes himself clean and then walks into the room to find a sleepy Louis. He wipes Louis' stomach and then he gets into the bed with Louis. "I should go." Louis yawns. Harry sighs and puts both his arms around Louis' waist. "Please Louis. Just this one time. Stay." Louis nods and kisses him on the chest as he curls up into his side.  
"Yeah, okay. Sleep tight, Haz."  
Long after Louis' breathing even outs, Harry is awake. Breathing in the smell of Honey, aftershave and Mint shampoo. 

They both know Louis won't be there in the morning. 

Harry's eyes are drooping as he gets ready for his first class of the day before he has to go to the café, Free Spirit, that he works at with one of his mates, Nick Grimshaw, who's dad owns the shop. He puts on some washed out black skinny jeans and his Rolling Stones hoodie and converse as he grabs a Granola Bar and heads out getting in his car and driving to campus. He gets into the class as everyone's already sitting and Mrs. Paterson, his music teacher gives him a stern look.  
"Late again, Styles." She mutters and he smiles charming at her.  
"Sorry Mrs. Paterson. Won't happen again."  
"You say that every time." She says but there's a big smile on her face. He goes to sit next to Niall and Niall gives him a look of awe.  
"It's so unfair. Everyone likes your charming arse. You get away with everything." Niall says and Harry shrugs.  
"I'm sorry I guess?" He says sarcastically and Niall punches him playfully on the shoulder. 

The coffee shop is quiet and Nick's out on his break, leaving Harry alone in the small café. He's writing his song for his music class, but he's not even done with the first verse yet.  
"Why's the shop so quiet?" Harry smiles but quickly tries not to act too excited as he looks up into blue eyes and feathery hair tucked away under a beanie. Harry's beanie.  
"Are you actually wearing my beanie?" He examines Louis and smiles even brighter. Of course white toms, tight black skinny jeans and Harry's purple Jack Willis hoodie.  
"And is that my hoodie?" His smile is on full display now and Louis glares at him.  
"This is what friends do, Haz. Best friends! We share clothes!"  
Harry leans forward over the counter and looks Louis up and down.  
"You look cute." He nods and Louis snorts.  
"Don't need your approval babe." He winks and looks around.  
"Since your so extremely busy and I'm your best friend and your best customer, you should leave all orders and get me some tea." Harry nods and gets a cup.  
"No milk and 1 sugar?"  
"You know it, Styles." Louis sits on one of the bar stools just as Nick walks in again.  
"Haz!!" He walks through the back door and looks at Louis.  
"Oh, hi Tomlinson." He says and Louis smiles brightly at him.  
"Good morning, Grimshaw." His voice is cold and Nick rolls his eyes.  
"My dad told me to go pick up some stuff from the bakery in town. I'll be back later okay?" Harry nods.  
"Sure man, see you later." He hands Louis his tea and waits until Nick is outside before he turns back to Louis again. "Do you always have to be so mean to him?" Harry asks and frowns taking a cup to start making tea for himself too.  
"He annoys me is all." Louis simply answers.  
"Why?"  
"Because anyone with eyes can see he's literally trying to undress you with his eyes."  
Harry shrugs as he sits down in front of Louis.  
"He's a nice guy, would actually be a great catch. Everyone knows I'm bi so? I don't see the problem." Louis looks at Harry over his cup for a second too long and then he looks away.  
"Yeah, so then you should go for it."  
"Nah, he's not my type." Louis scoffs. "Your type? So young Harold, what is your type then?" Harry wants to say stupid jokes and blue eyes but he just shrugs and takes a sip of his tea.  
"Don't know."  
"Well you should figure it out then." Louis answers and Harry actually wants to laugh at that.  
"Yeah Lou? And what's your type?" He asks and Louis looks at his cup.  
"You know what my type is Harry." And Harry nods standing up to go press play on his iPod.  
"Eleanor."  
Harry bluntly says and Louis sighs. The Fray and the smell of tea fills the little café and Harry smiles at Louis. "Forget about it. Do you want more?" Louis just nods and passes the cup back to Harry, but the smile isn't there.

The five of them are at the little park in the middle of campus, sitting on the grass, each with a beer in their hands.  
"Lou, had some last night, yeah?" Niall says and Harry's eyes snap to Louis as he looks at him confused. But then he sees the mark in Louis' neck. If it was him he would've fell over his words, blush red from his neck to the tips of his ears but Louis just shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Niall." As Harry looks away from Louis he catches Zayn's eye, giving him a knowing look and he looks down at the grass.  
Zayn puts out his cigarette and looks at them.  
"What we doing today lads?" He asks and Louis turns to look at Harry.  
"I don't know. We could go to the club tonight. Haven't been there in a while." Harry keeps staring into Louis' eyes.  
"You and Zayn gonna take the girls?" He asks and Louis nods breaking eye contact and suddenly finds his shoes very interesting.  
"Yup, probably are." He says and Harry sighs.  
"Well I can't go tonight. I have a date." The whole group's eyes snap towards him again and he clears his throat.  
"A date?" Louis asks in disbelieve.  
"You sound like know one could ever actually consider being in a relationship with me. Yes, a date, Louis." Louis just keeps staring at him in confusion and then he gets a look of understanding and starts laughing bitterly.  
"It's Grimshaw isn't it?" He asks and Niall almost chokes on his beer.  
"So what if it is. He's nice."  
"Are you serious man?" Niall coughs and Harry rolls his eyes. Zayn shrugs.  
"I think it's pretty cool. But why don't you bring lover boy with tonight?" Louis glares at Harry as if to say: "don't even think about it." And that's exactly why Harry smiles and looks around the group.  
"That's a great plan. I'll text him quickly." Niall snorts and winks at Harry.  
"Don't get too drunk and we promise we'll stay out of your apartment for the night." Liam gasps. "Niall!" Niall laughs. "It's the truth! Get some, Harry." Everyone's laughing except for Louis and Harry actually feels a little satisfied. 

Louis sits at the edge of Harry's bed as he watches Harry try to get his quiff just right.  
"Haz, you look fine."  
"Hey, it's a date, Lou. I don't wanna look like shit."  
Louis sighs and stands up getting harry's blazer and coming to stand in front of him. He helps Harry slip his arms through the navy blue blazer and then puts his hands on Harry's chest looking at his shoes. Harry looks down at the top of Louis head.  
"Louis what's wro-" he gets cut of by Louis' lips on his. It's a dry quick kiss and just as Harry wants to close his eyes and kiss back, Louis is pulling away.  
"You look great, I promise." 

The club is full of people drinking and grinding up against each other. It's hot and the music is running through Harry's whole body. It smells like alcohol, sweat, cheap perfume and sexual frustration. He walks in with Nick close behind him and Zayn and Perrie in front of them. Liam, Niall, Louis and Eleanor is already there, sipping on cocktails and beer. As they approach Louis glares and looks away, putting his arm around Eleanor's small waist. "Hey guys, you all know Nick." Harry says and everyone shakes his hand or gives him a quick hug, except for Louis that just winks at him. "Halo, Grimshaw." He says and Nick smiles at him. "Yeah, hi Louis." It's awkward for a split second until Niall orders 8 shooters. One for each of them. Harry can feel himself relaxing and he takes Nick to the middle of the club onto the dance floor. Nick puts his hands on Harry's hips and rests his head in Harry's neck as he grinds up to Harry from behind. Harry just goes with the music and when he's green eyes flashes to the bar he sees Louis staring at them and then grabbing Eleanor as well. He closes his eyes and tries to relax but all he can think about is how he's in Nick's arms while he should be in Louis' arms and Louis' holding Eleanor where he should be holding Harry. Louis' eyes are interlocked with Harry's almost pleading for Harry to step away from Nick but Harry just smiles brightly at Louis and turns around grabbing Nick behind the neck and connecting their lips. The kiss burns and to Harry it's nothing, it means nothing. And when he realises that he pulls away instantly. He knows what it feels like to be hurt. To be in love with someone that'll never love you back. That you're just a toy to. And he won't do that to Nick. So he turns around and walks out of the club, leaving a confused Nick behind. Outside the doors there are couples making out and drunk girls trying to get his attention but all that's going through his mind is LouisLouisLouis and it's actually quite pathetic. How you can love someone so much that is physically hurts you. And you know you don't even stand a chance. Nick comes running out and grabs Harry's arm. "What was that all about?" He can see Louis stare at them again and he runs a hand through his curls. "I don't feel very good, I'm so sorry. If you want you can come back to the flat and we can do something tomorrow?" Harry says in one breath and he closes his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. Nick smiles and nods. "Yeah sure. Sounds like a plan." So Harry takes him by the hand and leads him to his car. It's uncomfortable and awkward. Well at least to Harry it is. Nick's humming along to some song on the radio, but Harry just stares right ahead, because he's supposed to want this right? Nick's a pretty good-looking guy and he's smitten with Harry. But Harry's every heartbeat echoes in his ears as LouisLouisLouis. 

When they get in the cramped up flat Nick instantly pushes Harry up to the front door and kisses him hungrily.

LouisLouisLouis.

It's teeth and tongue as Nick makes it to Harry's neck and struggles with the button of Harry's jeans.

LouisLouisLouis.

"Nick, stop." Nick looks up at Harry and Harry closes his eyes. "I feel really sick." And then his running to the bathroom, all the contents of the alcohol leaving his body, and he thinks maybe his heart has gone with. Nicks instantly behind him patting his back. "I'm gonna go get some water, yeah?" Harry nods and stands up but his legs feel weak and then he's on the ground again. "Dammit Harry, sit still. Here's some pills and water. Let me get you to bed." Harry quickly drinks the water and pill and then Nicks supporting him by the waist and putting him down on the bed. He gently takes Harry's shirt off and his jeans until he's just in his boxers and he throws the duvet over him. "I'm gonna go. Call me tomorrow, and if you're up for it we can still go on that date okay?" Harry gulps. "Okay Nick." Nick bends down and gives Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight." 

The next morning Harry wakes up to a loud knock on his door. "What the hell?" He gets up and instantly feel sick again, the want to crawl back into bed getting more and more strong with every step he takes to the front door. When he opens it Niall's smiling brightly at him. "Nick let us know what happened, how are you feeling?" "Like shit." Niall laughs loud like Harry's just told the most funny joke ever. "Well. Too bad, the lads are waiting at Free Spirit to drink some coffee." Harry nods. "Give me five minutes to get dressed than we can go." 

Harry looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't just feel like shit, he looks like shit as well. He groans and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose white v-neck t-shirt, exposing the two birds he got on his chest a month ago. He looks at his arm and examines the tattoos there. Every single one has a meaning. 7 months to get almost 70% of his tattoos all for Louis, some of them even matching Louis'. He grabs a grey beanie and tucks his curls underneath it and goes out to meet Niall at the front door. They walk onto campus and it's quiet, since it's eight in the morning and when Harry sees Louis laughing with Zayn at something he wonders how Louis' here. Because first, he drinks.. A lot.. And he doesn't handle hangovers that well. And second, he usually sleeps till noon. "Look who showed up." Zayn says and goes over to give Harry a hug. "Why are none of you sick or somewhat." Niall laughs loud again throwing his head back. "I'm irish." Is all he says and Harry looks at the other. Liam steps forward and hits him on the back in greeting. "I don't drink, Zayn and Perrie left early and Louis left aft-" "Wasn't in the mood to drink." Louis interrupts and Harry nods. "I'm surprised. Usually Eleanor makes you drink, whether you want to or not." Louis narrows his eyes. "You know what, Harry. I'm pretty surprised you're here as well, since you probably had a rough night with Grimshaw." Harry steps closer to Louis. "His name is, Nick." He spits and then he's unlocking the door to the little café and everyone's awkwardly going to sit at the bar stools at the counter. "Actually, Nick let us all know that Harry got sick." Niall says and the rest of the boys nod but Louis cocks one of his eyebrows. "He didn't let me know?" "He's not really fond of you, Lou." Zayn says and Louis scoffs. "Well Harry's my best mate. He should have let me know so I could've gone to your flat, Harry." Harry shrugs. "He took great care of me, thanks. I didn't need your help. Didn't wanna ruin your night with your girlfriend." Harry says the word as if it's poison in his mouth and Louis looks at him carefully. And then he shrugs, of course. Because nothing bothers Louis Tomlinson. So Harry goes behind the counter to prepare coffee and tea. "In fact, we're going out again today, so." He can here Zayn sigh. "So you really like him, Haz?" He asks and Harry doesn't dare to look at Zayn because he knows Zayn would glare a hole through him. "I guess I do." 

Harry and Nick's sitting at the park where he and the group sat only yesterday. They both got a take-away coffee in one hand and Nick is throwing his head back laughing. "Yes! And remember that time that old man went off like a flame about his pepper pot being broken and how he demands a new one." He laughs and Harry giggles putting a hand over his mouth. "And Lou went over and opened it, took off the top." He shakes his head. "That man turned so red I thought he would explode." Nicks laughs some more and then he's turning back to Harry. "You like him don't you?" Harry almost chokes on his coffee and coughs. "Excuse me?" He asks and Nick just cocks his head and smile. "You. Like. Tomlinson." He says slowly and let's out a fond laugh. Harry shakes his head. "No, I don't. He's my best friend. I'm here with you aren't I?" Nick nods. "If you need to talk, you know... We've been friends for a while now?" Harry smiles. Maybe a bit too bright. "There's nothing to talk about, Nick." Nick nods. "Like I know you say there's nothing. But I see the way he looks at you Haz."  
"What do you mean?" Nick smiles fondly. "He looks at you like you hung the moon and stars in the sky, but when you're with me, he looks like he wants to murder me, I swear." "He's not a bad guy, Nick." Harry looks out at the park. "Yeah, I know. Love just changes you." Nick says and Harry laughs bitterly. "He's not in love with me, Nick." "What about we have another lads night, without Eleanor and Perrie, I come with and we act really couply and shit and then you focus on the way he looks at us." Harry pauses and turns his head to Nick. "Why are you helping me?" "Because I care about you, Harry. That's what friends do." Harry nods and sighs. "Yeah, fine I guess." He gets out his phone and sends out a text. 

15:07pm  
To: Zaynie;Li-Li;Nialler,Lou-bear  
Hey guys! Lads night at my flat tonight? 5 pm? Nick's coming so behave!  
-H

15:09pm  
His phone buzzes the first time:  
From: Nialler  
Harrryyyy! Yeah sure, I'll bring beer mate. Can't wait! :D  
-N

15:10pm  
Second time:  
From: Zaynie  
Just the lads? Sounds good. I'm happy you're bringing Nick :) Love you, man  
-Z

15:10pm  
Third time:  
From: Li-li  
Okay sounds good. See you later Haz.  
-Li

His phone doesn't buzz after that so he stands up, helps Nick up and they make their way to the coffee shop before heading back to Harry's flat.

It's 16:45 when he gets his last text from the group and he's too scared to open it as he's sitting on the counter while Nick's busy on his phone. He looks at the screen and his stomach turns as he sees the name: Lou-bear. He opens the message.

16:45pm  
From: Lou-bear  
K. Be there in 5.

That's it, no smiley face or even a "x". Just k. Harry shakes out his curls and looks at Nick, still very busy with his phone. "So. What's the plan tonight?" Nick looks up. "You've never been in an relationship?" Harry laughs. "Of course I have." "Just pretend I'm Louis." Nick says and shrugs. That Harry can do. LouisLouisLouis. 

The doorbell rings and Harry stands up to go open the front door. Niall comes barging in with Liam walking in behind him. "HARRY! Hello mate! Where should I put the beer?" Niall asks and Harry gives a hug to Liam as they follow Niall into the kitchen. "So, you and Nick then?" Liam asks and Harry shrugs. "Don't know yet." They enter the kitchen and Niall smiles brightly at Nick giving him a hug. "Hey Grimmy!" "Hey guys." Liam smiles and goes to pat him on the back. "Glad you made it, man." Liam says and Nick turns to smile at Harry. "Yeah me too." There's another knock on the door and then a key's in the door and Louis and Zayn comes into the kitchen. "How did you get in?" Nick asks and Harry just goes to keep himself busy at the fridge. He can hear Louis snort bitterly. "I have a key, Grimshaw. He's my best friend, isn't he?" Harry turns around and comes back to hug Zayn and he gives Louis a hug as well. Louis buries his face in Harry's neck and he smells like home. As cliché as that may sound. They pull away and Louis smirks. "Hey, Hazza." Well, he doesn't sound bothered at all. Nick comes and folds is arms around Harry's waist from behind, putting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "So what? Do you guys play Fifa?" At that Niall storms out into the living room. "Come on Nick! Me against you! And bring the beer!" He shouts, which is completely unnecessary since the flat is so small. But Nick places a kiss on Harry's cheek and then goes to play against Niall. Harry examines Louis and he just stares at Harry. Green meets blue. LouisLouisLouis. His eyes are unreadable but Harry knows Louis doesn't care if he's with Nick. He just cares because Harry won't have sex with him anymore. And that hurts Harry so he turns away from Louis and goes to sit on the couch. Louis walks in and goes to sit next to Harry, a fair distance apart. He looks at him and Louis shrugs. This isn't right and if any of the boys has noticed they don't say anything. Usually they're sitting too close, walking too close, living in each others pockets. Joined at the hip. Niall gets up after he and Nick played. He smiles at Harry. "This one's a keeper if he beats me in FIFA. Nice job, Haz." He says. Nick goes to sit between Harry and Louis and puts an arm around Harry. Niall comes back from the kitchen with a beer and a smirk on his face. "He might have won me, but he hasn't beat Tommo yet." Zayn yawns and looks at them. "Nobody could beat Lou." Harry grins. "Too bad that's all Louis' good at." The boys burst out laughing but Louis stands up and cocks an eyebrow at Harry. "Oh. That's all I'm good at, now is it?" "Don't tell me your struggling to hear as well." Louis rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. Niall still laughing as he hands a controller to Liam. "Now you've got him pissed off man." Louis comes back into the room with a beer as well and when Harry catches his eye he goes in and kisses Nick hard on the mouth. Niall wolf whistles. "Get a room!" Nick starts laughing and just as he leans in again his phone starts to go off on the coffee table. He gets it and walks into the hallway.

"Who's that? You think he's cheating on you with his wife or husband. Since he's old enough to be your dad and all." Harry's head snaps back to Louis. "Yeah, because you would know so much about cheating, Louis." Harry can see Louis' jaw clench and Niall coughs awkwardly.  
"Well, Liam said he'll help me with a paper for music history, so I think we should go." Liam nods and they hurry to get their coats and shoes by the door. They stand awkwardly at the door and then Liam gives an awkward wave. "See you tomorrow." He says and then they're out of the flat in a split second. Nick comes into the living room soon after and goes to give Harry a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye guys." He says and gives a little wave to Louis and Zayn. When he's also out the door Zayn looks between Louis and Harry.  
"You guys need to sort out your shit. And fast. This is getting annoying and Harry, this is unfair to Nick." Harry's jaw almost drops to the ground. "Excuse me? To Nick? We're not even dating!" He looks at Louis. "What the bloody hell about Eleanor? And I actually like Nick for your information." Louis scoffs. "Sure." He says sarcastically and Harry stares him dead in the eye. "That's not fair Louis, you're not allowed to tell me who I'm in love with." He says softly and his voice breaks. He looks around and he sees that Zayn's also gone. 

"So now you're in love with him?" Louis asks softly and Harry shakes his head, looking at his shoes. "No, I'm not." He says and then Louis' pushing him up against the nearest wall. "What the hell Louis?" Harry says. "You're not Nick's." Is all he says then his tongue is in Harry's mouth. And what's Harry supposed to do? This is Louis. LouisLouisLouis. Louis picks Harry up under his thighs and then he's carrying him too the bedroom while he kisses him deeply. It feels so familiar, yet it's not permanent. It's not Harry's. And Harry's not Louis'. 

Louis puts Harry down onto the bed and kisses his neck. Harry tangles his hands in Louis' hair as Louis kisses down his neck. He takes his hands and rip Harry's t-shirt through the middle. Harry raises his head. "Louis! What the hell?" Louis smirks up at him. "Nick held you in this shirt." Harry sighs and let's his head fall back to the pillows. "That was my favourite shirt." He mumbles. Louis bites down on his collarbones and Harry gasps. "I'll make it up to you, love." He kisses over the two birds down to the butterfly on Harry's stomach. "Love your body, Haz." And Harry I'd arching his hips off the bed. "Please Lou." Louis smirks and kisses Harry's hips. He sucks a purple mark and then goes up to kiss Harry again. Harry kisses Louis like his life depends on it, like maybe it's the last time. And with Louis he never knows. He gets off Harry's pants and then while taking off his own clothes says: "Get the lube." It's been a while since Louis was on top so Harry's a bit scared and taken back. But he knows Louis will never hurt him. Even if this means nothing to him, Harry's still his best mate. 

When they're both naked Louis gets on top of Harry and sucks a bruise right above his throat. Harry shudders and arches his hips again. Louis pushes him down and kisses him, covering his fingers in lube. "Lou please, do something." Harry says and Louis circles his hole with one finger. as he pushes in slowly Harry whimpers and Louis goes to kiss him again. "Shh, baby. It's okay." Harry's stomach bursts with butterflies at the nickname and he relaxes making Louis push in another finger. "This would be easier if I'm on my hands a knees, Lou." Harry breathes and Louis shakes his head and crooks his fingers, just like Harry likes it. Harry moans low. 

"No, want to look at you. Remind you that you're not his." 

Louis says and then to Harry's surprise he's pushing in a third finger and Harry cries out. Pain and pleasure mixing as he's being filled up. Louis' fingers are going in and out of Harry at a rapid pace hitting the bundle of nerves. "Come on lou, I'm not gonna last, please. Want you." Harry says and let's out another loud moan. Louis slips his fingers out and Harry whimpers and moans at the emptiness. Louis puts a shit load of lube on, 'cause he knows Harry hasn't done this in a while, since most of the time he's on top. So he goes slowly kissing Harry and swallowing every whimper and groan as he pushes inside completely. He freezes and looks down at Harry.  
"You look so beautiful like this, Haz. So perfect, spread out for me like this." Harry groans. "Lou, move." Louis makes small figure 8 shapes and then he pulls out a little snapping his hips forward. Harry whimpers and comes up catching Louis' lips in soft kiss. And then he let's out a loud moan. "Ohhh, shit! Yes, Lou. Right there." Louis pulls out and slams back in. He snaps his hips forward fast and Harry's letting out small little whines. "Louis, shit." "You think Grimshaw can make you fall apart like this Haz?" Harry shakes his head and arches his back letting out an almost inhuman noise. "No Louis, only you." Louis nods and kisses the birds again. "I thought you were his, Haz?" Louis says and Harry whimpers. "No Lou, not his." Louis goes faster and harder and Harry's falling apart underneath him. "Yours. Just yours Lou." He says and Louis smirks. "Think you can come like this Harry? Just from me being inside you?" "Yeah Lou, feels so good, shit." Louis kisses Harry up to his ear and bites his ear lobe. "Gonna come inside of you." He says and Harry shudders. "You close, baby?" Louis asks and Harry nods frantically. "So close, Lou." Louis pulls out almost all the way and slams hard back inside. "Shit Louis! Yes!" Harry comes hard on them both, feeling like his orgasm is being drawn out for hours, but in reality only lasting about 7 seconds. Louis feels Harry clench around him and looks down at his shuttering body, throwing his head back and growling out "Harry" while shooting into him. They stay in that position for a second trying to catch their breath but then Harry's shifting uncomfortably under Louis and he pulls out softly. "Shit. Always so good." Is all he says as he falls on the bed next to Harry. Harry swallows and looks up at the ceiling. "You might as well go now." Louis turns his head to look at Harry. "Why?" He asks and Harry just keeps looking up, not wanting to look into the pools of blue. "Eleanor has an early class with me tomorrow morning." Harry says and then Louis' standing up and getting his clothes. Quickly getting dressed and making it out of the room. He stops at the door and looks at Harry. "So I'll see you tomorrow at my apartment to study then?" Louis asks hesitantly and Harry sighs. "We're all meeting at the park too remember?" He says and Louis nods. "You're not bringing Nick right?" Harry turns his head and locks eyes with Louis. "No, Louis." Louis smiles and nods. "Okay." 

Of course Harry's last to arrive at the park. And the other guys are already sitting at their usual spot near the little fountain in the middle. When Louis looks over and examines Harry he gets a smug grin on his face that Harry just wants to slap off his beautiful face. "Hey guys." Harry says and sits down next to Louis. "Hey mate." Louis says and smiles bright at Harry. The boys look at them as if they're mad and then looks confused at each other. "Well seems like you guys made up?" Zayn says and Louis nods, scooting closer to Harry. "Of course we did, Zaynie. Can't keep away from each other. We're best mates." Niall snorts. "Who apologised first?" Harry starts to say "Both of us." But of course Louis interrupts with a loud laugh. "Hazzy here, of course. He loves me way too much to stay mad." Harry just barks out a laugh. "Yeah, sure Louis." Louis smiles fondly at him. "Wanted to ask you last night, have you talked to your dad about going to the bungalow before Christmas?" Harry Nods. "Yeah Twentieth December right? Up to the twenty third December?" Harry asks and Louis smiles. "Yeah." So we're all going then?" He looks around and the all the boys nod. "Yeah, I'm going to Dublin for a week for Christmas after." Niall says and Zayn shrugs. "Yeah, I'm going to Bradford." They all turn to Liam. "Yeah it's fine with me?" Every nods. "Okay then, it'll be fun. Just sad that we won't be there for you birthday on Christmas eve Lou." Harry says and Louis looks at the grass. "Hey, but I promise I'll throw a hell of a party before classes start, yeah?" All of them turns to Niall. Liam shakes his head but his voice is fond. "You're just in it for the free alcohol." Everyone laughs and Niall nods. "If you're looking for an argument, you ain't gonna get it Li." Harry looks over to Louis and he shifts closer to Harry, their knees touching and Louis smiles at him. Harry wants to melt, right then and there. It would hurt less than what Louis is doing to him right now. "Would be great, lads. Can't wait." Louis says but he's still looking at Harry. Harry's heart is going wild. LouisLouisLouis. As he just sees blue and a cheeky smile. A defined jaw and long eyelashes. Louis is beautiful. "You gonna see El for Christmas?" Zayn asks and Harry could murder him right there. Bare hands. Louis turns his head to Zayn. "Probably. I was with her family last year so..." Harry looks down and moves away from Louis holding his knees to his chest. It's uncomfortable and he can feel Louis and Zayn's eyes on him so he takes out his phone and goes to twitter. Scrolling through his timeline. Anything to avoid eyecontact or touching Louis. Even just acknowledging Louis.

It's not that easy ignoring Louis as they get into Louis' car to drive to his flat. Louis looks over at Harry. "I actually wanted you to come to Yorkshire over Christmas and my birthday. Formally meet my parents and sisters." He bites his lip. "Only if you want, I mean. 'Cause my mum's been bugging me that Videochat doesn't always do the trick and she actually wants to meet my best mate and-" "Lou, yeah." Louis finally meets Harry's eyes. "Yeah?" "Yeah. Sure. You can always come to Holmes Chapel for a few day after Christmas to meet my folks. And Gemma of course?" Louis nods and then looks at the steering wheel again. "They don't know about anything right?" Harry snorts. "No Louis." Louis nods and then he's starting the car turning on the radio. Harry really wants to take his hand and hold it but he knows that's not what they do. That's not how it works between them. So he just puts his own hands together and looks out the window. The clouds are starting to pull together and go darker as they drive to Louis' place. Louis sings along to some Snow Patrol song Harry doesn't know the name of and Harry just wants to touch him. Needs some reassurance that he's there.

45 minutes later and their books are sprawled out around them but Louis' putting in the dvd for Love Actually, Harry's favourite movie. The tenth time they've watched it since they've met. Louis sits on the other end of the cough with his legs curled up to his chest. Harry shivers. The wind is strong outside and it looks like it's about to rain. Naturally with the shit weather of London, it's cold. "You cold?" Louis asks and stands up. "Yeah." "I'm gonna go get a blanket, yeah?" And before Harry can answer Louis is walking to his own room. Harry's eyes are drooping and he turns around as Louis comes into the living room again, a big, fluffy blanket in his hands. He throws it over the both of them and looks at Harry hesitantly before motioning for Harry to come over. Harry instantly snuggles into Louis' side and lays his head down on Louis chest. He purs, almost like a cat and Louis snorts looking back up at the movie. "Kitten." He mumbles and Harry smiles lazily. He's warm, comfortable and tired and Louis places a kiss to his hair. Throughout the movie Louis makes witty comments about the: "shit acting" and "fake kissing." and Harry finds it annoying and adorable at the same time. Just like he does with everything Louis does or says. Louis places another kiss to his head and pulls him in closer. He then travels kisses down his ear to his neck, up his jaw, his cheek, where his dimple should be and Harry smiles. Louis kisses his chin, the corner of his mouth and then Louis' mouth is completely on Harry's and he kisses him softly. It escalates fast from there and soon Harry's shirt is on the ground and Louis' on top of him grinding down, his fingers tangled in Harry's hair. It's a knock on the door that has Louis pulling away with a sigh. He gets off Harry and Harry quickly grabs his shirt, making his way to the bathroom to fix himself as Louis goes to open the door.

When Harry comes back with his hair and his t-shirt fixed he finds Louis sitting with Eleanor under his arm. Eleanor's face turns and she smiles brightly to Harry. "Hey Haz! Didn't know you were here." Harry cringes at the nickname but forces a smile at her. "Eleanor. As lovely as always." He goes to sit on the other smaller cough and throws the blanket over himself. "We were studying." Louis says and looks at Eleanor with a smile. Harry coughs awkwardly and stands up. "Anyone for tea?" Louis nods eagerly but Eleanor shakes her head and stands up as well. "I'll make the tea, haven't made tea for you in a long time, Lou." Harry wants to say of course she hasn't. He has. He's been making tea and breakfast. "Actually haven't been here in quite a while." She says as she walks into the kitchen. Louis sighs. "Haz..." "Why hasn't she been here in a while?" Harry asks softly but he keeps staring at the screen. "I haven't had time to really hang out with her at my flat, and she's in a dorm room, so..." They haven't really slept together. Harry turns his head and looks at Louis. "That's supposed to make me feel better? Actually makes me feel even worse. She's been busy, so I'm just standing in for her or what Lou?" Louis shakes his head. "You don't understand Haz." Harry laughs bitterly. "Clearly I don't Lou." Just as Louis opens his mouth to say something Eleanor walks back in. "How many sugars Haz?" "Two, thanks." She nods and walks back into the kitchen. The rain starts falling hard against the roof and Louis turns his head to Harry again. "You can sleep here tonight since you don't have your car. My couch is a sleeper couch." Louis says and Harry nods. "I know." he says. Eleanor comes back with two cups of tea and then goes back to get her own. "Thanks." Harry mumbles and takes the tea. He looks at Louis as he takes a sip and he can see Louis' face turn in distaste. After the first time Louis drank Harry's tea, he swore no other tea would ever taste good again. "It's great, babe. Thanks." He says and Harry actually wants to laugh but he nods and smiles. "It is." He says and Eleanor presses play on the tv remote. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt you guys, so you can keep watching." They nod at the same time, neither of them wanting to make small talk with Eleanor and make this even more awkward than it is. 

It's two movies later that Eleanor says she has to leave because she's meeting a friend for breakfast early tomorrow morning. Harry gives an awkward hug and Louis walks her to the door a few feet away from the living room. Harry turns away as Louis leans in to press a quick kiss to Eleanor's lips and then she's out of the door and Harry is setting up his own bed. "I'll go get some more blankets and pillows." Louis says and he makes his way to his bedroom. "Do you want some sweats to sleep in?" He yells from the room and Harry nods but then he remembers Louis can't see him so he yells a "Yes please" to Louis. Louis comes back and puts everything down on the couch. He stands there awkwardly for a second and then he nods. "Well, good night. See you tomorrow." Harry just nods. After Louis' gone to his room Harry puts on just the pyjama pants. He gets into the bed and looks up at the ceiling. The rain starts to fall harder after about twenty minutes and the first thunder strikes. It lights up the small flat and then another loud bang echoes through the room. Harry knows Louis' scared of storms since the third time they had sex and they had to stop everything because Louis started shaking. Harry thought he was gonna cry so he just held him until he fell asleep. He has to stop himself from standing up to go comfort Louis. The storm gets louder and then Harry hears footsteps walking towards the living room. "Haz?" Louis voice breaks and Harry's instantly sitting up looking at Louis. "Yeah, Lou?" Louis' shaking and his eyes are full of tears. "Please sleep with me tonight?" Harry stares at Louis for a moment and then he nods standing up and wrapping Louis in his arms. He leads Louis to the room and gets him into bed getting in after him. He lays still on his back but then Louis is taking Harry's arms and putting it around his own waist. "Come on Haz, I know you're mad, but I'm scared." His voice is shaking and Harry turns around, his chest pressed up to Louis. He holds Louis close and Louis whimpers every time the thunder strikes. "It's okay, love, I'm here." He keeps whispering into Louis ear and Louis' clinging to him for dear life. Harry looks down at Louis and sighs. Louis' eyes are closed and his dark eyelashes goes on forever against his high cheekbones. His thin lips are captured between his teeth and his shivering, breathing against Harry's chest. "Haz?" He asks softly and Harry pulls him closer. "Yeah Lou?" Louis places a kiss to Harry's chest. "I'm sorry." Is all he says and he falls asleep eventually, but his grip doesn't loosen around Harry. 

Harry wakes up the next morning with Louis still clinging to him and he can't help but smile. He places a kiss to Louis' hair and a few minute later Louis is snuggling closer to Harry, a yawn escaping his mouth. His eyes start to flutter open and he mumbles something. Harry lays still, not sure of how Louis is going to react. But Louis wakes up and looks at him with a lazy smile. "I'm hungry." His voice is rough from sleep. "What do you want me to do about it?" Harry grins cheekily. "Waffles." "And why would I do that?" Louis smirks and gets on top of Harry resting his chin on Louis' chest. "Because I'm your best friend." Harry shakes his head. "Niall is." He says cheekily and Louis gasps. "Right in the heart, Styles." They're silent for a few seconds and then Louis sighs. "You're not still mad about yesterday?" "What?" Another sigh. "Because Eleanor showed up." Harry snorts. "I'm used to it, she's your girlfriend Lou." It's quite again. "You know, I don't wanna hurt you, Haz." "Why?" "Because you're my best friend." That's all. Harry gets out of bed and grabs one of Louis' t-shirts out of his drawer. "You wanna come help?" Louis smiles and nods. 

"Louis. You said you were gonna help." Louis laughs. "I am helping." "By throwing flour in my hair?" "I'm making you pretty." Harry smiles and takes a handful of flour walking towards Louis with his hand behind his back. "You think my hair needs flour to be pretty?" He asks and goes to stand in front of Louis where he's sitting on the counter. Louis wraps his legs around Harry and pulls him closer. He shrugs. "Maybe." His eyes flicker to Harry's lips and then back up to his eyes again. Harry grins and starts leaning forward, just as Louis closes his eyes Harry brings his hand up and throws the flour in Louis face. Louis' eyes shoot open and he gasps. "Harry!" He starts laughing. "Two can play at this game, Harold." Harry bursts out laughing as Louis takes another handful of the flour and he starts running out of the kitchen around the little flat. Louis' running after him laughing and then Harry trips over his own feet. Just as Louis starts laughing, Harry drags him down until they're laying next to each other. Louis' still laughing. "It's your baby giraffe legs' fault." He grins and Harry pouts. "I don't have giraffe legs, Louis." "Yeah, sure love." Louis puts his head on Harry's chest. "You wanna go out for waffles instead?" Harry pulls Louis closer by his shoulder and places a kiss to his head. "Let's get cleaned up first. Please." Louis nods and then he's pulling Harry up and leading them to the bedroom. "Can I lend some clothes?" Harry asks. "You have some extra ones here remember." "Oh yeah. See Louis! It does come in handy!" Harry takes out some black skinny jeans and a navy hoodie out for him and then passes Louis his clothes. "Thanks." Louis mumbles and they make their way to the bathroom. "We should meet up with the rest today to get the final arrangements for next week." Louis says as he takes of his boxers and gets into the shower. Harry does the same. "Yeah, I already have the key and all. But like we need to go grocery shopping at some point and need to discuss are we all going in the same car." "Yup, turn around." Harry turns around an Louis reaches for the apple shampoo squeezing some onto Louis' curls. Harry sits down on the ground and crosses his legs. He closes his eyes as Louis washes his hair. "Don't fall asleep on me, Curly." Harry smiles and leans back against Louis' legs. "Won't make any promises." When Louis done he comes to sit in front of Harry, facing him. "You know the ship you got on your arm last month?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "Yeah. What about it?" "Just wanna know why you got it, is all?" Harry frowns and looks at the ship that's inked on his left arm. He shrugs. "A ship gets lost sometimes, but it always finds its way home, I guess." Louis just nods and then he turns around so his back is pressed up against Harry's chest. "When last have you talked to Nick?" Harry sighs. "We're not having this conversation right now." "Oh come on, Haz. It's just a question. you're my best friend, I'm allowed to know who you're dating right?" Harry lays his chin on Louis' shoulder. "He's really nice. And he likes me. We get along pretty well." He can feel Louis tense under him and then Louis starts standing up but Harry grabs him by the arm and pushes him against the wall of the shower. "Lou, you asked, I answered. You're not allowed to be mad." "Why not?" Harry looks Louis in his blue eyes. "Because I don't get mad at you. We can't keep this up forever. What if I also find someone I fall in love with?" Louis laughs bitterly. "Yeah, I guess you do fall in love easily." Harry stares at Louis for a second and then he's turning away. "That's not fair." He says as he get's out of the shower. "I'm gonna go, Lou." Harry throws on his close and runs a hand through his moist hair. Louis nods. "Yeah, breakfast isn't important. I'll run by the café later." And Harry walks out the door. Louis doesn't stop him.

Louis' moaning low as Harry drills into him. His legs thrown over Harry's shoulders and Harry breathing hard while he sucks onto his neck. Louis' was overwhelmed with pleasure, he wanted to scream out, because the friction was so good and Harry's size never failed to make him shudder.

"Haz, shit Harry." Louis closed his eyes as Harry slid in and out of him.

"Shit." Harry was so turned on and he didn't know how long he would last. Louis' little moans and whines not really helping. Suddenly Louis' phone starts to go off on the bedside table. Harry glances over and sees the caller ID and forces himself to slow down and slide out completely. "Answer it Lou." Louis freezes looking at Harry like he's crazy and then without looking at the caller ID picks up the phone. "Halo?"  
"Hi babe!" Louis' eyes go wide and then Harry is sliding into him again. Snapping his hips forward. Louis arches his hips of the bed. "So tight, Lou." Harry groans. "Hey El, what are you doing?" He hopes the weakness of his voice isn't clear on the other end. "Oh, I'm just watching tv, I miss you. How 'bout you? What are you doing? I was just at Perrie's and..." Louis closes his eyes and listens as best as he can while Harry is thrusting deep and slow, forcing himself not to moan out Harry's name.  
"So anyway, what did you say you were doing?" Eleanor asks on the other side. "I'm just, umm.." He pulls the phone away from his ear. "She wants to know what I'm doing?" He breathes and Harry moans low. "Tell her I'm on top of you, thrusting into you."  
"Shit, Haz." He puts the phone back to his ear. "Nothing, me and Haz are watching a movie."  
"Oh that's fun! How are your plans going for Christmas break?" She asks.  
"Our plans? Umm." Harry shifts and Louis pulls the phone away and cries out as Harry slides against his prostate.  
"Is she still on the phone?" Louis shudders and picks the phone back up.  
"Louis!!? Where are you?" She yells.  
"Sorry, love. I'm here, shit, I'm right here." He nods at Harry and then Harry's pulling him back, pulling out and hitting his prostate over and over again.  
"Louis are you okay? You don't sound okay?" Eleanor shouts.  
Harry kisses up to his ear. "What's she saying?" "She doesn't think I'm okay." Harry laughs. "Tell her your more than fine." Louis whimpers and puts the phone back to his ear. "No El, I'm fine I just, shit!" "Louis, what the bloody hell? You sound like you're in pain." "What's she saying now?" Harry asks.  
"She doesn't, oh shit, she thinks I'm in pain." "Tell her how it hurts but it feels so good, Lou."  
"Shit Harry! Dammit!" Louis moans as Harry drills into his prostate again.  
"You look so good, Lou. So good, talking to your girlfriend while I'm inside of you."  
"Louis!" Eleanor shouts stealing his attention.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"You like this, Lou. So loyal to her, aren't you." He pulls Louis arse back and Louis pulls the phone away to let out a moan.  
"El, no, I'm fine. Harry's just bugging me, is all."  
Harry laughs. "Sure." Eleanor laughs. "You two. Tell him to stop." "You don't want me to stop, do you Lou?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. He pulls the phone away from his ear. "SHIT! Harry! Right there! Ohhh. I'm gonna, oh shit." Harry starts kissing up Louis' neck again. "Talk to her." "El?" He's voice is shaky. "What's she saying?" "I'm worried about you two. You gonna call me back later?" "Yeah, and don't worry about us we're fine we just..." He covers his mouth and whimpers. "You want to come Lou? While you're talking to her?" Harry moans. "Want her to hear what it sounds like when I make you come." Louis presses end call as he throws his head back shuddering hard as he comes on both of them. Harry feels him clench around him and comes deep inside Louis. He pulls out and they lay there for about 5 minutes. "You should call her back." Is all Harry says. 

Harry's in the café a week later, sitting next to Nick and listening to some music. Christmas break starts tomorrow and Harry can't wait to get away for a while. It's quiet in the shop. "How's your song going?" Nick asks and Harry shrugs. "It's going okay, I guess." "What's it about?" Harry looks at him. "What do you mean what's it about?"  
"What's the song about Haz?"  
"I don't know. Someone falling in love but they shouldn't, I guess." Nick nods. He turns his head to Harry and suddenly they're very close. "You deserve better, Harry. He doesn't deserve you." His eyes go toe Harry's mouth and then he's leaning in. Harry knows he should pull away. But it's been really long since someone kissed him just because they liked him. Not for just sex. So Harry closes his eyes and then Nick's lips are on his. It's dry and it's nothing like Louis. But Harry likes it. And when Nick's swiping Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, Harry opens his mouth a bit wider. There's an awkward cough at the front door. "Tell me, what would you do if a customer walks in right now?" Harry closes his eyes even tighter when he hears the familiar voice. He turns his head and smiles at Louis. "Well, do you want anything?" Louis shakes his head. "Nope, and it doesn't look like you need company so I'm going to go." Louis throws a little package onto the table. "Bye Nick." He walks out of the shop and Nick looks at Harry. "First time he's called me by my name." Harry takes the package and runs out of the doors. "Louis. You're not allowed to be mad!" Harry shouts and his hands are shaking. But it's time. Louis should know how he feels. This isn't fair anymore. "Louis! Look at me!" "What Harry?" Louis isn't shouting. He's calm. Almost tired, defeated. "You know what Lou! I kissed Nick! And now you're mad." Louis frowns. "I'm not mad Harry. I just don't think he's the right guy that's all." "And what if I told you Eleanor isn't the right girl Louis. Why is Nick not the right guy?" Louis' silent but he stares at Harry, leaning against his car door. "Because he's not you Louis? Is that it? If I date him I wouldn't sleep with you anymore?" Louis' head snaps to Harry. "You really think that is what this is about?" "If you were my best friend, you would want me to be happy Louis!" "I do Haz, but not with Nick." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "That's not your choice." Louis scoffs. "Whatever." "I don't get it Louis." "What do you not get?" "You're allowed to be with Eleanor Louis. You love her. Why am I not allowed to be happy? You're hurting me." Louis tilts his head. "I told you, last thing I want is to hurt you. But I'm not gonna lose you to Grimshaw." Harry let's out a bitter laugh. "Well, you already did. Whatever we're doing. I'm done." "Haz.." "No, I'm done with whatever. I'll see you tomorrow to go to Holmes Chapel with the guys to the Bungalow. But that's it. I'm done." Harry turns and walks into the café and a few seconds later he hears Louis' car pulling away. He goes back inside to Nick. 

The next morning the sun is just coming up when the boys stop in front of Harry's flat. He grabs his phone and his bag and then he's out of the door. Louis' driving. Of course. And the passenger seat isn't taken. Of, bloody, course. He gets into the car and looks at the three boys in the back of the car. Niall in the middle, Liam on the left and Zayn on the right. "Hey guys." He says. "Harry!" Niall shouts. "Road trip with the lads. I'm so excited." He says and he's smiling from ear to ear. His blue eyes sparkling in the dark of the early morning. "Hey Haz." Liam says and Zayn just gives a lazy smile and wave. Then Harry looks at Louis, but he's just staring ahead, so Harry gets in and rests his head against the window. "How far is it to there?" Niall asks excitedly. "It's about two hours and 30 minutes, Ni." Liam answers. Niall frowns. "What did we stand up for at 4:30 then?" "Harry told us his mum and dad is leaving really early to his grandma. So we have to get the last groceries and stuff from his mum." Liam explains again and Niall looks like a lost puppy. "Lou, is there at least time to stop for some breakfast?" Louis nods. "Don't worry Niall, you'll get your food." It's the first time since Harry saw Louis this morning that he has talked. He's voice isn't as cheery and Harry's head snaps to him. His eyes are still focused on the road and he takes a deep breath as he turns away from Louis again staring out of the window. All he can see is blue. Just like Louis' eyes. 

45 minutes later after Niall has talked non stop he and Zayn is fast asleep. Harry can only wish it stays that way so they don't have to stop for breakfast. Liam is out of the car buying drinks at a little shop next to the road and all Harry wishes right now it to reach Cheshire. He and Louis' kind of alone in the car right now. Niall and Zayn both sleep like rocks and Harry needs to find something to keep his hands busy. He reaches into his backpack and retrieves a mixed CD. "Oh no." Louis mumbles and Harry turns his head to him. "What?" "You listen to hipster shit.""I have the Fray and Snow Patrol here." He doesn't look at Louis as he talks to him. "Of course. So no Arctic Monkey or shit today?" Harry bites back a smile and turns away. "No Louis, no Arctic Monkey or shit today." He mutters. Louis nods. "Good." 

When they do finally reach Cheshire, Harry looks out the window. He's missed it. A lot. Everyone's still asleep apart from Louis and Harry. But they haven't said anything to each other. Not a word. And Harry feels like an idiot. He knew Louis wouldn't care, but he didn't expect Louis to just ignore him. He wanted Louis to yell at him and make sarcastic comments about everything Harry says. Anything would be better than nothing at all. They stop in front of the little guesthouse and Harry's the first out of the car as Louis wakes up the rest of them. He walks to the front door and there's a little note stuck to it. 'Hey hazzy. I'm sorry, you guys ran a little late it seems. The groceries are in the kitchen and there's a spare key on top of the door. Have fun.'  
Harry turns to look at Louis while he takes out everyone's luggage. "My parents already left." He says and Louis nods. He carries his and Harry's bags up to the front of the door. "Come on lads, wake the hell up and get your shit!" He yells and Harry shoves him against the arm. "Louis! Shut up. There's people I know around here." Louis smiles. "And now they know me too." He walks past Harry into the warm little place. Everything is warm colours. Orange, brown, red. Louis smiles and turns to Harry again. "Where do we sleep then?" The other boys come stumbling in. "There's a tiny problem. There's only four bedrooms." Niall shrugs. "You and Tommo always share. It's not a big deal." Louis shakes his head. "Harry talks in his sleep. You can share with Zayn." "No way in hell." Zayn simply says and Louis sighs. "Fine. Me and Harry in one room then I guess." Harry stares at the group in shock. He can't deal with this right now. Harry walks into the room and sets his stuff down next to the bed. "I'm the guest. You can sleep on the ground." "I'm not sleeping on the floor, Louis." Harry mutters and goes to sit on the bed. "Me neither, so I guess we share, it's not like we haven't before." "Yeah. Exactly." Louis' phone rings and his face lights up. "Hey mum." Harry sits up and stares at Louis. He always looks so much happier when he talks to his family. His smile going brighter, his blue eyes sparkling more. "Yeah, we just got here, but I'll see you for my birthday and Christmas yeah?" ... "I'm not sure, I really don't know..." Then he walks out of the room and Harry just stares at the door. 

It's 9:30pm when they're all sitting outside with layers of coats and sweaters around the bonfire. It's cold out and the stars are on full view. Harry's head is on Niall's shoulder as he looks at how the flame illuminates everyone's faces. "Can you guys believe we've only been friends for like, eight, what 9 months now. Feels like I've known you guys my entire life." Zayn starts and Niall claps him on the back. "I love you, lads. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Niall says and Louis smiles and looks down at his feet. "You guys are such saps." "No Louis, they're just honest. Like good friends." Harry mutters and Louis glares at him. "Yeah, Harry. Good friends." He answers back and scoffs turning back to the fire. Everyone's silent for a few brief seconds but then Liam speaks again. "Niall, you should go get your guitar. Play us a few songs." He suggests and Niall excitedly jumps up and goes into the little bungalow. Harry's still sitting between Niall's place and Louis so he shuffles closer to Niall's side. He feels Louis' eyes on him and he turns his head. They keep eye contact for a second too long and then Niall's running up to them again. "Okay, first song. Any suggestions?" "What about that other song that Louis and Harry likes so much, what's the name again?" Zayn asks and Harry looks at his shoes. Of course he knows what the song's name is. They would sing it to each other in the middle of the night or when they're joking around or just when they're cuddled up together on the sofa. He remembers the last time, when they came back from the restaurant to Harry's flat. "I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt, this was all I wanted, all I want." He remembers it like yesterday, like maybe it meant something to Louis as well. "Just say yes. Snow Patrol." Louis says as he stares into the fire. Niall nods. "I know that one. Okay 1,2,3." He starts strumming on his guitar and Harry's eyes flicker to Louis. He's just staring into the fire. His blue eyes unreadable. 

"I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand."

Louis isn't looking at Harry. And that's when Harry feels it.

"Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love"

His heart shattering into a million pieces.

"It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear"

The feeling like his heart is being ripped right out of his body.

"Just say yes, cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in"

He understands why people says love hurts. And he loves Louis. 

"I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want"

But as always. Louis isn't there to pick up the pieces.

They sit in silence a few seconds after Niall stopped singing. "We should sing one song a night. That makes about 3 songs." Niall says and Harry nods. "Yeah that was nice." Zayn looks up and looks between Harry and Louis. "Why do you guys like the song so much though?" Louis stands up. "Well, I'm knackered, so goodnight lads, I'll see you tomorrow." He says and before anyone can answer he's walking to the front door. They all automatically turn to Harry. "What did you do Harry?" Liam asks and Harry's jaw drops. "Why me? I didn't do anything?" Niall scoffs. "Yeah right, he's only this upset when you guys had a fight." "Niall, we didn't have a fight okay? Maybe he's just genuinely tired." Harry says back and stands up. "Hey Harry!" Zayn calls before Harry goes through the door. "Sort out your shit!" 

Harry walks into the room and finds Louis busy on the laptop in bed. He walks silently and gets his sweat pants. Louis doesn't even acknowledge him. He takes of his shirt and throws it into his bag. Then he takes of his jeans. He looks up and catches Louis' eye before Louis looks at the screen again. Harry quickly throws on his sweat pants and goes into the small bathroom to brush his teeth. He looks in the mirror at his chest. The two birds are still strong, proud on his chest. The one smaller than the other, just like Louis is smaller than Harry. He touches the small bird and travels his hand to his left arm. On his upper arm the first words that Louis said is inked on his arm. Just like his first words are on Louis' skin. He smiles and travels down touching the little bird cage he got when they just met. Louis saw it and the next day came back with birds flying on his arm. Harry then touches the words, I can't change on his wrist. Louis got quotation marks on the same spot. Harry remembers that night as if it was yesterday that Louis whispered those words at Harry.

They were in the kitchen. Harry was standing at the counter listening as Louis threw insults at him. "You're such a child! Everything isn't that easy Harry!" "What's so hard about deciding who you want to be with!" Harry shouted back and Louis frowned. "My family loves El, Harry. She's my girlfriend!" 

"Who cares what your family wants! This is about you!" 

"And who says I don't want her?!" 

That made Harry stop, walk out of the kitchen and grab his keys. Louis came storming out of the kitchen. "You've got to be kidding me Harry! Seriously!!?" Harry just ignored him while he headed for the door. Like so many other times. "You always run away when things gets hard Harry!" Harry turned around. "No. I stay when it's worth it Louis!" "So I'm not worth it?" Louis asked. "You are Lou. But this whole messed up situation isn't. You can't make up your mind." Louis walked up to Harry and took the keys out of his hands, standing on his tip-toes and pecking Harry's mouth. "I can't change, Haz."

Harry travels down to the little lock just below the words and smiles as he thinks of the little key Louis got on his ankle. He said that everyone would see it, since his ankles always show, but no-one would know what it means. It's theirs. Their secret. 

Just as he travels his hand down to one of the other tattoos out of the countless ones he got for Louis he hears Louis' ringtone from the room. He turns and walks back inside just as Louis answers. "Hi El." He says and his eyes flicker to Harry. "Nothing, we had a pretty quiet day. I'm knackered though." Harry gets into bed and goes on twitter. Louis shuffles on the bed and Harry looks over to him. He realises that Louis isn't wearing a shirt and he swallows. His eyes trace Louis' chest. "Tomorrow? I'm not sure. We'll probably go get breakfast and then go to the shops. Watch a movie or somewhat. How 'bout you?" Harry's eyes fall on Louis latest tattoo. The same spot where Harry's birds are. 'It is what it is.' His eyes travels over the words and when he looks up Louis' eyes are locked with his. He isn't on the phone anymore and Harry wonders how long he's actually been staring. They just stare at each other and Louis swallows. Harry feels his heart breaking again. Over and over. Like lyrics on replay. "How's Eleanor?" Is the first words that comes out of his mouth and he regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth. "You're kidding." Louis says. Harry wants to say something but he doesn't. He can't. Louis nods and laughs bitterly. "Thought so." He says and turns around, putting the lights out on his side. Harry sighs and turns so he's back to back with Louis. And it feels wrong. Because usually Louis is wrapped in his arms. 

Harry smells Apple Shampoo. Kind of like his own and he smells vanilla. His eyes go open slowly and he closes it again as the morning light floods into the room. He looks down to find Louis' head on his chest and his arm loosely around Harry's waist. Harry sighs and runs his hand through Louis' feathery hair. He always loved watching Louis sleep. As weird as that sounds. Louis' witty and sarcastic. He always has something to say. And as much as Harry loves that, seeing Louis like this is his favourite. He looks soft and there's always a content smile on his lips. Louis moves around and Harry quickly extracts his hand. Louis yawns and mumbles something and then his eyes are fluttering open. He looks up and as soon as he sees Harry he quicly let's go and sits up. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up!" He whisper shouts and Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course it's my fault! I just woke up." He says and Louis sighs. "Sorry, Harry." He says and then Louis' walking to the small bathroom. Harry hears the shower turning on so he grabs his clothes and throws it on. Plain black skinny jeans and a navy v-neck. He makes his way downstairs and sees Niall sitting on the kitchen counter eating cereal. "Hey Haz." He says and Harry gives a little wave. "How'd you guys sleep?" "Good I guess and you?" Niall nods. "Did you find out what was wrong with Lou?" He asks and Harry shrugs as he gets the tea and two cups unconsciously, so used to making tea for him and Louis. "Nah, I think he was really just tired." "We should take him out today. Even just go play some footie in the park. To cheer him up." Harry nods. "I thought maybe we could go to the park, then go grab something to eat." Just then Louis comes downstairs with Liam short after him. Harry catches his breath as he sees Louis. He's got really tight black skinny jeans with a really loose grey sweater. Green meets blue but Louis quickly looks away and smiles brightly at Niall. "Good morning Nialler. Already eating I see." He looks at the cup of tea at the counter and cocks an eyebrow at Harry. "Mine?" He asks and Harry nods. "Yup." Liam and Niall looks questioning at each other and then Niall turns back to them. "Well if you guys wanna go to the park, someone has to go wake up Zayn." "I'll go." Harry says and he puts his tea down to go up the stairs.

It's cold outside as they sit in the park, but they're all sitting in a circle keeping each other warm. Harry's not sitting next to Louis and as stupid as it may sound, it feels weird, wrong. And by the weird looks the other boys throw them, they've picked up that something isn't right. Louis' making jokes and just, well, being Louis, but everytime he's not talking or forcing a smile, he's staring off somewhere and Harry can't help but to feel a bit satisfied. Maybe this whole ignoring each other thing is getting to Louis just as much as it's getting to him. "So, how 'bout some footie?" Louis asks as he stands up. Eveyone nods. "The three of us against Haz and Tommo." Niall says and Zayn laughs. "That's always the teams. Dream team against the three of us." "It's not really all that fair. I suck in football and you guys have Niall." Harry says. "So, you've got Louis. He makes up for all three of us." Louis throws the ball at Harry. "Come on Harry." They all go stand in their positions. "First one to get 5 goals!" Niall shouts from the other side of the field. 

At the end of the game Harry has fell 6 times over his own feet and Niall is still red in the face as he laughs. "How the hell is that even possible. Harry fell six times and you still beat us with 3 goals." Harry's still sitting on the ground with a pout on his face. Louis walks and helps Harry up. "We complete each other." Harry's head snaps to Louis and then it's as if Louis realises what he's said and he's walking away towards Zayn. The boys give them that look again and Harry coughs awkwardly. "Let's go get lunch?" He says and the boys hesitantly nods. "Yeah, lunch." Louis echoes. 

The diner is quiet and they're all sitting with hot chocolate and tea in their hands. "Wanted to tell you guys, I met this really nice girl, Sophia." Liam says and the boys turn to him. "When did you meet her?" Niall asks confused. "Well, on campus but like, I didn't want to tell you guys until I'm sure that I really like her." "So you really like her then?" Harry smirks. Liam rolls his eyes. "Is she hot?" Niall asks and Zayn scoffs. "That's all you care about Ni." All the boys laugh and Niall just shrugs as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Yeah, she's really hot." Liam says. "She's got like brownish hair and I think she has like green eyes, I'm not sure." Louis claps his hands sarcastically. "Great description man, can see why you like her." "Thank you for your sarcasm, Lou." Liam says and Louis gives a little bow. "My pleasure, good sir." The boys laugh again as Liam has a pout and puppy eyes. "I'm trying to ask you guys for advice for goodness' sake. I like her." "So ask her out." Louis shrugs. "It's not that hard to tell someone you like them." Harry scoffs and the boys look at him. "Sorry." He mutters and Niall frowns. "You okay, Haz?" Harry nods. "Yeah, I'm terrific. Why wouldn't I be?" He doesn't even sound convincing to himself. Niall slowly nods. "Okay then, I guess." "Anyway." Liam drags out the word. "what should we like do for the first date?" Everyone turns to Louis again. "Just like a movie and dinner or somewhat. Or she can come to your house and you could make dinner." He suggests and Niall turns to him. "Is that what you did with Eleanor?" Harry's sure everyone can see his jaw clench and he looks away. "I can't cook for shit. So no." Niall laughs. "Is that why you're always at Harry's?" That's when Zayn starts laughing and almost spits out his tea. Because sure, that's why he's there. "Yeah, I guess." Louis answers. "Okay, I'll ask her then." They all take sips of their drinks and then Liam looks like he just figured out the worlds biggest secret. "Ohhh yeah! Lou, I think she's in one of El's classes!" Louis frowns. "Never heard of a Sophia. Just Danielle and Perrie." Louis suggests and Niall looks at him. "We haven't heard of El in a while. You hiding her." "No, I guess I just don't have time right now." Zayn raises his eyebrows. "You don't have time for your girlfriend?" He asks and Louis sighs. " I do, I just... I don't know. I'm on break. That means from everything." Harry just looks down at his cup and keeps his mouth shut. "Isn't Christmas break there to spend with your friends and girlfriend and stuff?" "I'm spending it with you aren't I?" Niall snorts. "And you two are close enough to being a couple." He says and gestures between Harry and Louis. "Oh yeah that reminds me! Sophia actually thought you and Harry were together." Louis just laughs half heartedly and takes another sip of his drink. "Haz, how's things going with Nick?" Niall asks and Louis shoots him a look. "Yeah, Haz, how's it going?" Louis says the nickname like it's something horrible he's tasted. "There nothing going on between me and Nick." He simply says and all the boys frown. "I told you, he's not really my type." He shrugs and all the boys just nods and maybe Harry's just imagining things but when he caught sight of Louis, he thinks he saw a little bit of a smile there. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

That night they're all gathered up around the bonfire again. Niall's guitar already in his hands. "No, you sang Just say yes, which is our song." He gestures to Louis. "...yesterday, so tonight you choose." Harry says and Niall sighs. "Fine, I heard this song a few weeks ago on the radio that's kind of cool." "Who sings it?" Zayn asks. "Oh shit, what's her name again." Niall shuts his eyes and groans. "Umm, I think it's Robyn or something." They all nod and Niall starts to sing. It looks like Liam catches on and he starts to sing with.

"Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new"

This time Louis' head snaps to Harry and he just looks at him. No emotion visible on his face. 

"Tell her not to get obsessed, second-guessing everything you said and done  
And then when she gets upset tell her how you never meant to hurt no one."

Harry just stares at Louis. That's all he needs right now. He doesn't need to touch Louis or kiss Louis. 

"Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy"

Even though he wouldn't hesitate to have Louis in his arms right now, all he needs now is to look into those blue eyes. 

"Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed  
Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss"

The same eyes he fell in love with all those months ago. Make himself think it was real for a few minutes. 

"Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new

And now it's gonna be me and you"

Louis gives Harry a soft smile, and Harry smiles back. And maybe the way that Louis' looking at him right now means something, he should think about it, but for now Harry doesn't need to think about it. He just needs to hold Louis. 

When they all leave Harry was really certain that Louis would kiss him when they get into the room or at least say that he's sorry, but all that Louis does is take his clothes of, everything but his boxers, gets into bed and turns off the light. Harry frowns but follows Louis' lead as he gets into the bed as well and turns of the light. Instantly he feels arms wrap around his waist and a head of feathery hair on his chest. He smiles and puts his arm around Louis' shoulder, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his hair. Louis kisses Harry on the chest. One, two times and they both fall asleep with a smile. Because this feels right. This feels familiar. This feels like Harry&Louis.

Harry thought of a lot of things that could happen the next morning. He thought about that Louis could kiss him awake and tell him that he loves him. He thought about that Louis could shout at him and tell him that he loves Eleanor. He thought about that Louis would make a mess of him on the mattress the next morning. But he knows Louis, and he should have expected Louis to be out of the room by the time he woke up. So Harry takes a shower and drags himself down stairs for tea. He needs it, a lot right now. He's used to not knowing what's going on in Louis mind. He's sure not even Louis know what's going on. He stands at the counter as the water's boiling as he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind and he smiles as Louis rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I really want you to come to Doncaster with me." Louis mutters and Harry turns around. Louis doesn't let go of Harry and just steps closer. Their chests flush against each other. He looks up at Harry and frowns. "You're gonna come with me right?" Harry smiles and Louis pokes him in one of his dimples, making him smile even bigger. "Yeah Lou, I'm going with you." "Good." Is all Louis says before he let's go as they hear the other boys coming down the stairs. "You guys can take my car home tomorrow, Haz and I are going to Yorkshire." He says as he gets eggs and bacon and passes it to Harry. A silent order to make breakfast. "Yeah sure." Niall instantly says but Harry sees the look Zayn gives him. Almost questioning. Harry just shrugs at him and takes out the pan and oil. 

It's an hour later when they've all finished eating breakfast and they're sitting in front of the tv watching some early Christmas film. Louis next to Harry, cuddled up in his side with a blanket thrown over them. Zayn on the other couch and Niall and Liam's on the floor, a blanket over them as well. "It's cold as hell." Louis mutters and Niall snorts. "Technically hell isn't cold." "Shut up, Niall." Louis says and throws a pillow to Niall's head, snuggling closer to Harry. Harry just pulls him closer and Louis smiles up at him. He quickly looks around to the other boys and then gestures to his lips for Harry to kiss him. Harry looks around as well. Better safe then sorry and leans down, he captures Louis' lips in a kiss. And even though it's only been four days, he's missed Louis a lot. He pulls away and smiles at Louis pecking him on the lips a last time. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Niall asks and Louis shrugs. "I think at about 11:30 am?" Everyone nods and under the blanket Louis takes Harry's hand and intertwines their fingers.

It's their last night at the house and they're sitting around the bonfire again. After a long discussion and jokes for about two hours. Niall picks up his guitar. "Last one. We should make it good. Any suggestions?" Everybody shrugs. After a few seconds Harry smiles. "I could sing you the song I wrote for music class?" "Oh great idea!" Niall says. "But I don't know the chords though." "It's okay, I do." Harry says and Niall hands him the guitar. Louis smiles at him and nods and that's all Harry needs to start strumming. His deep raspy voice starting to sing. 

"My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships.

Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends.

Pages  
Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

Think of  
How much  
Love that's been wasted.

People  
Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong."

All the boys are staring at Harry and he awkwardly looks around. "It's not completely done. I still need to-" "Are you kidding me! That was bloody amazing!" Niall shouts and Harry smiles brightly at them. "Yeah?" Zayn nods frantically. "Man, I didn't know you could write like that. Or sing like that." Liam smiles. "Haz, really, that's really really good!" Harry smiles and he turns to Louis. Louis just smiles and nods. "Was good, Haz." Is all he says and Harry can't help but to frown a bit. He wrote the song for Louis. Louis should know that, so why's he so quiet?

When they've been sitting there for about five hours, Zayn almost falling asleep in his chair they all make it back to their rooms. Harry follows Louis into the room and just as he wants to ask why Louis' been so quiet since he's sung his song, Louis pushes him up against the wall, shutting the door with his left hand, the other arm supporting him against the wall. Harry turns them around and picks Louis up, Louis instantly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. He lays Louis' on the bed and kisses him deeply. Louis pushes away to get air and takes of Harry's shirt as well as his own. "Wait." He says and gets out from underneath Harry and walks to his bag. He takes out lube and a condom. Harry frowns. They've never even had condoms in their drawers at home. They never use them. "A condom? Why?" He asks and Louis looks away not wanting to look Harry in the eye. "Have you like... Shit." "Have I what, Lou?" Louis sighs. "Have you slept with Nick?" He breathes out and Harry frowns even deeper but he stands up and walks to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle. He kisses him again. "No Louis." Is all he says and then Louis is throwing the condom back at the bag and pushing Harry onto the bed. 

Harry rolls over the next morning and feels around for Louis. His eyes shoot open as he realises Louis not there. He sighs and then his eye catches the little note on Louis' pillow. 'Hey love, don't worry, I didn't leave you. I just quickly went out, I'll be back in an hour or so. See you later! Lou. xx' Harry smiles and falls back against the pillows. "Harry! Come make breakfast!" He hears Niall call from kitchen and there's a loud noise like something breaking and he quickly pulls his boxers up and heads to the kitchen. "Hey guys." He says as he comes in. "Harry! Finally! I'm starving! It's already 10:30! We're leaving in an hour and we haven't eaten yet!" Niall looks around. "Where's Lou?" Harry shrugs. "Don't know?" Niall gets a cheeky grin on his face and leans forward towards Harry. "Heard like you guys made up last night." Harry's head snaps to Zayn and he can feel his face heat up. "I knew it!" Niall shouts, way too loud for this early in the morning. "I knew it since the first time we met them!" Harry shrugs and walks towards the fridge. "Don't know what you're talking about Ni." Niall laughs. "Sure. So you were just murdering each other last-" "okay, I get it." Harry interrupts. Niall nods satisfied but then he's frowning again. "Why did Zayn know before us?" He asks and Zayn snorts. "No, they didn't tell me shit, I walked in on them." The door unlocks and Harry's stomach turns. He really doesn't know what to expect. Louis walks in with a big smile on his face. "Morning lads." He says and his eyes flicker to Harry. "Where were you?" Niall asks and Louis shrugs. "Just had to take care of something before we left." Is all he says and the boys know him well enough not to ask any more questions. 

An hour later the other boys are throwing all their stuff in Louis' car. "It's so cold here. Hope Dublin's weather is better." Niall says as he walks up to Harry and gives him a hug. "You lads come back safe next week, you hear me? We'll see you the 27th right?" Harry nods. "Yeah Niall." Niall gives Louis a hug too and when he walks away winks at Harry and mouths. "Be good." Zayn walks up to them and gives them both a hug as well. "Don't scare the Tomlinson family too much Haz." He says and Harry laughs sarcastically. "He's no better than Louis." Liam says and claps Harry on the back. "If they can deal with Lou, they can deal with Harry." He says and Niall nods. "Real question is can they deal with them together. Drive safe guys!" They all get in the car and wave as Liam pulls away with a last wave. They stand there awkwardly and then Louis turns to Harry. "Wanna show you something before we go." He says and then he's taking Harry's hand and walking down the street. They stop at a little park. It's just grass, that's it. An open field. But Louis leads him down the grass to a little pond surrounded by trees that has no leaves what so ever. The pond is semi-frozen since it's December which means winter. Harry stops and smiles at Louis. "I used to come here when I was little. My dad always brought me here." Louis nods. "Thought so." "So that's where you were this morning then?" Louis nods. "But not just here." He takes of his coat and rolls up the sleeve on his right arm. There's a bandage on his upper arm and he takes it off. "A compass?" Harry asks with a smirk. "Yes a compass." He takes Harry's hand so Harry's left arm is in line with Louis' right. "See, it's the same place as your ship. It points to your ship." "But-"  
"Let me finish. You said that a ship may get lost sometimes but it always finds it's way home right?" Harry nods. "The compass is pointing to your ship when our arms are next to each other. But instead of saying 'north' it says 'home', because you're my home." Louis says and Harry swallows, just staring at their linked arms. He looks up and Louis is studying his face. "I know it sounds stupid but-" he gets cut of with Harry's lips on his. Harry kisses him softly, hoping the words he can't say right now will scream loud enough in this kiss. "Damn, I love you, Louis." He mutters against Louis' mouth and before Louis can reject or push away Harry pulls him close and kisses him deep again. Because he's said the words, they promised they never would. 

When they stop in front of Louis' house Harry takes a deep breath. Sure, Louis' parents doesn't know about anything between the two boys, but he does, and he also knows that Louis' family loves Eleanor. Sure, he's talked to them before over video chat. But that's it. Louis squeezes his hand. "Don't worry, they'll love you, Haz." Harry keeps staring at the house through the window. He wants to ask is they would like him more than they like Eleanor. If they would be okay with him being with Louis. "Let's go." Is all he ends up saying. They get out of the car and Louis gets their stuff from the cab's trunk. A woman comes out that Harry recognises as Jay, Louis' mum. He smiles kindly and she runs up to him embracing him in a hug. "Harry! Finally!" Harry smiles and hugs her back. "Halo Mrs. Tomlinson." She laughs loud, just like Louis. "No! It's Jay sweetheart, don't make me feel older than I am." Louis comes walking up to them. "Well halo to you too mother, if you haven't realised, your only son is here as well." Jay snorts. "Halo boo-bear." Harry barks out a laugh and slaps a hand over his mouth. "Mum!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." As they walk to the door Harry shoves Louis lightly. "Boo-bear." He mutters and Louis shakes his head. "That's not even the worst Styles." When they walk in there's two little girls running up to Louis and he picks both of them up in his arms. "Daisy, Phoebe, this is Harry. Do you remember him?" He asks and the twins' eyes widen. "Harry!" Daisy shouts and then she's struggling out of Louis' arms into Harry's. "Curly." She says as she runs her tiny hand through Harry's hair and places a kiss on his forehead. He grins at her and then two older girls are walking into the room as well. Harry instantly recognises the one as Lottie, the oldest girl, and the other one he vaguely remembers as Felicity. Lottie wraps her arms around Harry. "Bloody finally." Is all she says and then Louis cough. "Why does everyone in this house love Harry more than me today?" "It's not just today Louis." Lottie says and Harry snorts. "Do you still think it's a good idea for me to be here?" Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice Harold." The twins lead Harry up the stairs, talking about showing him their room and doing his hair. Louis just smiles fondly and walks to the kitchen with his mum. "How's it going with Eleanor?" His mum instantly asks and Louis looks at her raising an eyebrow. "She's good, I guess?" He says and puts on the kettle. "Louis, not to be blunt, but if you like Harry, you should tell El it's over. It's not fair to her." Louis sighs. "What makes you think I like Harry?" He asks and this time his mum raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? Have you seen the way you look at him." Louis looks down at the ground. "He's really nice Lou. Really." Louis looks up and smiles at his mum. "he is." He says and Jay walks up to him wrapping him an a hug. "I missed you Lou."

After a long day of meeting the family and Harry almost having his hair ripped out, everyone's quiet around the dinner table. Jay made her famous lasagne and everyone's joking around, talking about things that happened when Louis was still a toddler. "I swear Lottie. I know you don't like me, but is it your mission to humiliate me in front of Harry?" Lottie scoffs. "You don't need my help for that." Harry laughs and goes to give Lottie a high-five over the table. "No! Harry's my friend, you will not take him away from me." "Mine!" Daisy shouts and gets on Harry's lap. "Daisy, behave at the dinner table please." Jay says and Harry places her back on her seat next to Phoebe. Under the table Louis takes Harry's hand. He traces "mine" onto Harry's palm and then intertwines their fingers. Louis doesn't miss the sharp, but fond look that Jay gives him.

Louis walks into the living room later that night to find Harry laying on the couch. The twins snuggled into both his sides and his feet on Lottie's lap. Felicity's sitting by his feet, while they're all watching a movie. "This is my favourite Christmas movie." Louis mutters as he sits on the other sofa. As much as he loves the image of Harry with his sisters, he really wishes they could all move so he can snuggle ip to Harry. "Louis' birthday tomorrow." Phoebe yawns and Louis nods. "That's right. So you guys should go to bed so you're all rest out." He says and Daisy nods at Phoebe. "Boo is right. He can take you, but Harry has to take me." She says and wraps her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm gonna go to bed as well, you coming Felicity?" Lottie asks as she gives a quick hug to Harry and then walks to Louis. As she hugs him she whispers in his ear. "Can you be less obvious please?" And all Louis can do is smile. Because no, he can't. Harry takes Daisy upstairs with Louis following after him. He places Daisy in the double bed and places a kiss on her forehead. "sweet dreams, angel." He whispers and she smiles up at him as he walks to the other side to give Phoebe a hug as well where Louis put her down next to Daisy. Louis follows Harry out of the room and switches of the lights, closing the door. Harry sheepishly follows Louis to his bedroom and sits down on the bed. "It's your birthday tomorrow." He says and Louis raises an eyebrow. "And?" "And we're at your mum's house, so I can't do anything about it." Harry pouts and Louis snorts walking towards Harry and standing between his legs, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck. "Yeah, if even Zayn woke up, don't know what my mum would do. But either way, you're still sleeping with me tonight okay?" Harry nods and Louis leans down to peck him on the lips. "You'll make it up to me when we're back in London." He mutters against Harry's lips and Harry just pulls him closer, kissing him deeper. When they pull away they both get into their pyjamas and Louis gets into the bed with a shiver. "It's way too cold here in the Winter." He says and Harry gets in after him, pulling Louis into his side. "I like it, can hold you." "You're such a sap, Haz." He says but he throws his arms around Harry's waist and places a kiss to his chest anyway. He leans up to kiss Harry again and then he pulls away. "I've got something for us." He says and tiptoes out of bed, retrieving something in his bag. When he gets back into bed, Harry sees it's a bottle of champagne. Louis opens it up and takes a big gulp, then hands it to Harry. "You're crazy." He says and then takes a big gulp as well. "About you." Louis winks. "Now who's being sappy?" They share the bottle between the two of them laughing and whispering into the night. They're talking about everything. About anything, with tipsy kisses and empty promises exchanged in the dark until Louis drinks the last few drops. "What time is it?" Harry asks and Louis looks at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 11:45." "Shit." Harry jumps out of bed and searches through his bag. When he's done he comes back with a little black bag. Louis frowns. "wanted to be the first to give you your present." Harry says as he places the little bag in the middle of the two of them. Louis looks at the bag and then back up to Harry. He nods and takes the package. He takes out a little black box from the bag and opens that as well. When he sees what's inside he looks up at Harry again. Harry clears his voice awkwardly. "I wanted to get you something that'll make you think of me." He says and Louis smiles at him. "It's lovely... You're lovely." He says and Harry bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. Louis takes out the little leather bracelet with the two Swallows on it and gives it to Harry, holding out his arm. Harry takes it and puts it around Louis' wrist. Louis leans forward, attaching his lips to Harry's. They kiss until Harry breaks the kiss and looks at the clock. 12:00. He smiles and looks at Louis. "Happy birthday, Lou." He says and then leans forward again.

The next morning there's a lot of noises and voices coming from downstairs and Harry's eyes flutter open. He looks at Louis frame in his arms and shakes him a little. "Lou, love. Wake up." Louis' eyes starts opening and he blinks a few times. "What?" He mutters and yawns. "I think there someone here. You should probably go check." Harry says and Louis smiles at him. "It's my birthday. And you're here." He says and Harry laughs. "Of course I'm here you idiot." Louis just smiles brighter and pecks Harry on the lips. "Go take a shower and I'll see who's downstairs." Harry nods and then Louis' out the door. He turns the shower on and takes off his clothes, shivering as the cold hits his naked body. He washes his hair and brushes his teeth before he throws on navy blue skinny jeans and a red sweater. Just as he wants to leave Louis comes bursting through the door. "She's here." Is all he says and Harry doesn't need an explanation of some sorts. He knows. He's known who "she" is for the last 9 months and he knows now. He just stares at Louis, his face straight. Louis walks up to him and runs a hand down Harry's chest, stopping at his stomach. He looks down at their feet. "I'll talk to her Haz, I swear I will." He says and his voice is shaky so Harry just takes his hand and pulls him closer placing a kiss to his hair. "Shh, Lou. It's okay love. It's not your fault." He whispers into Louis' ear as Louis holds Harry as if it's the last thing he'll ever do. "I'm sorry." He mutters into Harry's neck. 

The day goes by drastically slow. Harry sitting as far away from the happy couple as he can. When they first came downstairs this morning Eleanor grabbed Louis and kissed him. Now she's holding onto his hand as if it's going to magically disappear. And if that isn't bad enough. Lottie and Jay is throwing him knowing looks all through the day. When they're having lunch, playing outside with Daisy and Phoebe or just watching a film they're constantly giving him sympathetic looks. Louis hasn't spoken to him for the whole day and he just really wants to leave right now. They're sitting in front of the tv and Eleanor's cuddled up in Louis' arms. Louis' just looking at her fondly and pecking her lips every now and then and Harry just really wants to call a cab and leave. But he can't, not the day before Christmas. And he won't give Louis the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt Harry, again. It's awkward for the rest of the day and later Harry's following Lottie and the rest of the sisters upstairs to watch a film. They all fall asleep in Lottie and Felicity's room so he takes the twins to their room, go gets his clothes in Louis' room and goes to the guest room. He doesn't sleep that night and Louis doesn't come to his room either. 

The next morning he's woken up by Daisy and Phoebe jumping up and down on his bed singing Santa Clause is coming to town. He smiles at them and Daisy gasps. "He's awake!" She shouts and they fall on top of him. "Come on Harry, we're going to unwrap presents!" "Yes Haz, come on!" They drag him by the hands downstairs where everyone's already sitting in a big circle. "Good morning." He says with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas." "Harry, come sit next to me." Lottie gestures to the space next to her and he goes to sit next to her, shaking out his curls and then running a hand through them. "Who's first?" Jay asks and the twins starts making grabby hands at the presents. Harry hands his presents to everyone and they start opening them. The twins both get dolls and stuffed animals from everyone and they couldn't be more happy. Lottie and Felicity giving their mum some gift card to a spa and louis giving her a new iPod, which makes Jay give him a lecture about using his money for more important things. Louis gives Harry some old records and tapes for his collection and the rest of the family all gave money, Louis included, to buy him a new guitar. Louis gets a new keyboard. Lottie and felicity getting jewellery from everyone and Harry gives Louis and Lottie concert tickets for The Fray. It goes on like this, everyone opening their presents and laughing at some of the ridiculous ones. When they're all done Jay stands up. "I'm gonna make waffles." Eleanor reaches for Louis' arm and frowns. "What's this?" She asks and it takes Harry a second to realise she's talking about the band around his arm. Jay silently walks to the kitchen, Felicity following her and Lottie awkwardly coughs, looking at Harry. Louis shrugs. "Nothing, just something I got for my birthday." "Who's it from?" Harry looks down at his shoes but as soon a Louis answers his head snaps back up. "My mum." He stands up. "Well, I should leave, still wanna stop at my sister's." He says and then he's quickly making his way upstairs, forcing the tears not to fall right now. Lottie and Jay comes walking into the room as he throws clothes into his bag. "You really gonna leave?" Lottie asks and Harry turns around smiling at them. "Yeah. It was really nice meeting you and I love your family Mrs. Tomli- I mean Jay. But it's really time to go now." He says and slings his bag over his shoulder. They nod and they each give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, including Felicity when she came into the room a few seconds later. The twins come running into the room and both of them cries a lot, as they ask him not to leave and to stay here forever. He makes his way downstairs, and ignores Eleanor and Louis as he walks out of the door. He sets his bags into the cab. "Harry." He hears a familiar voice. He pretends not to hear it as he shoves everything into the trunk. "Harry, just look at me." Harry turns around and stares at Louis. "I'm sorry, Haz. But what was I supposed to say?" "It's not about that." Harry mutters and looks away. "You need to choose Louis. It's either me or her, because I can't do this anymore." Louis shakes his head. "It's not that easy." Harry groans and runs a hand through his curls. "But it is Louis! Just answer the bloody question!" Louis looks down and shakes his head. "I can't." He says and Harry nods. "Thought so." He says and Louis just stands where he is, looking at the ground. Harry laughs bitterly and gets into the cab, and as the cab drives off, he tries to count, how many times that's been that Louis has let him go. 

Harry goes back to London that day. Not really in the mood to talk to his sister about Louis. He calls Nick as soon as he's there.

It's three days later when he's sitting on the kitchen counter eating the leftover chocolate icing for the cake they baked. There's a knock on the door and Harry jumps off the counter, wiping his mouth and hands. "Be right back." He says. He hums to a song while he walks to the door but as soos as he opens the door his smile falls. This mask of "I don't care if he chose her." falling right in front of Louis' feet and Harry just breaks. Tears slipping down his cheeks. "What-" "No Harry, before you say anything. Please." Harry nods. "Harry I love you." He breathes out. "And I know we always said we'd never say those word because it wasn't part of what we were doing but I don't care. I love you, Haz. And I want to be with you. I want... I want to wake up next to you every morning, have you make me tea and waffles. I want to make out with you against the school buildings and I want to hold your hand while we walk down the street. I want to see you with my family forever Harry. And the reason why I'm here is because Eleanor is nothing compared To you Haz." Louis takes a shaky breath and just as Harry wants to say something there comes a voice from the kitchen. "Harry, who's there?" Louis freezes. "You're kidding right?" Harry looks everywhere except for Louis' eyes. "I asked you to choose, and you chose her." Louis nods. "So you ran to Grimshaw. Yeah, okay. Bye Harry." And this time it feels final as Louis slams the door shut. Harry turns around to see Nick leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Go." He says and Harry frowns. "What?" "Do you love him Harry?" Harry sighs and then nods. "Yeah, I do." Nick smiles. "Go get him." Harry turns around and storms out of the room. He's just in a t-shirt and sweat pants and it's so cold, but as always this is Louis, and Harry doesn't care if he freezes right here. As long as he's with Louis. 

"Lou, wait." Louis' already sitting in the car with his window down. He stares at the steering wheel. "What do you want Harry?" Harry leans down until he's face to face with Louis. "Unlike you, I'm not gonna let the person that I love walk away from me." He leans down and turns Louis' face to his before he leans down and kisses Louis softly. Louis pulls away and mutters against Harry's lips. "I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt." Harry smiles. "This was all I wanted, all I want."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Kudos and comments are appreciated :) x


End file.
